Wally And Artemis First Date (Spitfire)
by nandonando2148
Summary: This is Wally and Artemis' first actual date. Occurs right after season 1, a week after New Years when the first Kissed. Pure spitfire. Lots of fun with suspense and romantic times.


**This is one of my first Fanfictions, but I think that I did well. Please review, anything helps. This happens right after season 1. I hope you like it!**

It had only been a week since Wally kissed Artemis on New Years, and their first actual date was tonight. Since the kiss, the two had been without a doubt different to each other. They hadn't fought for seven days straight (a record). They still would tease each other, but now it was only flirtatious, and lacked the typical mean spirit it used to have. Needless to say, Wally was nervous, and he did not want to mess up his first date with his blond teammate.

"So, where is he taking you?" An excited Zatanna asked Artemis.

"This semi-formal italian places called Gianluigi's," Artemis replied. "Have you heard of it?"

"Oh Gianluigi's food is really good, it's also kinda expensive, but maybe that shows Wally really cares about you," Zatanna informed her.  
Artemis hadn't thought of that. Wally's usual attitude on food was quantity above quality. "Maybe he actually can be sweet," Artemis laughed.

"What are you wearing?" Zatanna asked, clearly intrigued.

"I was thinking my black skinny jeans along with the white top," Artemis answered as she pulled the clothes out of her closet.

"Oh yes you'll look great in that," Zatanna encouraged. "And once I apply a dash of makeup, he won't be able to resist you."  
Artemis smiled. "Thanks Zee," she said as she moved to Zatanna's mini makeup studio. "And I was thinking to of course to put my hair down."

"Wally does love your hair, especially when it is down," Zatanna started, putting a finger to her lips. "But I think it would be best if you started it in a hair tie, then when he does something cute and nice, you take out the hair tie and let your hair down."

"Wow Zatanna, you've put more thought into this date than I have," Artemis laughed.

"Anything for my blond archer," she replied gingerly as she finished up Artemis' makeup.

Artemis turned to the mirror and was shocked. She didn't look terribly different, but it was rather shocking Zatanna how had made her look so good "Thanks Zee, you're the best." Artemis stood up to hug her friend. "I just need to change and grab my jacket and then I'll be off."

"Wait!" Zatanna exclaimed, stopping Artemis in her tracks. "Don't bring your jacket."

"Why?" Artemis questioned, clearly confused. "It's supposed to get cold tonight."

"Exactly!" Zatanna said to her clearly confused friend. "But if you bring yours then you have no excuse to take Wally's."

Artemis laughed and shook her head. "Zatanna you probably care about this more than both me and Wally combined."

"I don't think so," Zatanna said, smirking. "I've seen how much each of you guys care about each other. Anyways, good luck and have fun Artemis. You better tell me literally everything afterwards."

Artemis pulled Zatanna into one last hug before she left. "Thanks Zee, you are the best."

* * *

Wally made sure to get to the restaurant early. He arrived at 6:00, 20 minutes before their scheduled time of 6:20. It was 15 minutes later when he heard "Hey there Baywatch." Wally turned to see a smiling Artemis approaching him.

"Hey Artemis," he stopped for a moment to admire her. She looked great in her simple yet complimenting outfit, and the small amount of makeup brought out her best features. "Wow, you look great," he said honestly.

"Hmm, who know it was possible for Wally West to give an actual honest compliment without exaggerating?" Artemis smiled, her confidence built up from Wally's genuine appreciating comment.

"That was an under exaggeration babe, you're drop dead gorgeous," Wally replied in his typical fashion.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "And the real Wally returns," she said as they hugged.

They walked in together, and were immediately seated at a reserved table. They both turned quiet for a bit after sitting down, neither of them able to conjure up a conversation topic. Both of them could recognize how awkward the situation was turning. They had always been able to talk to each other, sometimes too much to the point of annoyance, yet now, on an actual first date, they both fell silent.

"So…" Wally began. "Why is it we can always talk at the cave but now its so awkward?"

"Um, I don't know," Artemis replied. "Probably because in the caves we're superheros, Artemis the archer, and the Kid Flash."

"Huh maybe," Wally pondered. "But I want to know the real Artemis. There's a lot I still don't know about you, Artemis Crock."

"Maybe it's better that way," Artemis snapped quickly. She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.

Wally's eyes widened. "Artemis, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way," Wally started.

"No it's not your fault Wally," Artemis interjected. "I've just always been secretive with my family history and all and it's hard to open up."

Wally grabbed her hand from across the table. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said tenderly. "I have no idea what it's like to be in your situation. And I'll always be there for you when you want to talk to me about anything, don't worry about it Artemis."

Artemis squeezed his hand back. "Thanks Wally, I'll try to be more open with you." She dropped his hand to take out her hair tie, letting her long blond locks fall before tossing them.

Wally's mouth opened as if to say something but no sound came out. Artemis just flashed a knowing smirk at him. The waiter came before Artemis could produce a teasing comment about Wally. They each ordered coke as their drink, but that was when the similarities in their orders stopped. Wally decided on the ravioli, with a side of salad, and extra side of fries, and another extra side of additional ravioli. Artemis choose the linguini with clams with the side order of salad.

"Only the one entree with three side dishes?" Artemis asked with an eyebrow raised, used to the typical 3-5 main dishes that the Kid Flash would consume.

"Hey, have you seen the prices at this place?" Wally laughed.

The rest of their dinner went well. Wally actually ate slowly and properly, actually putting his napkin over his lap. Artemis appreciated the clear effort shown by the usually sloppy speedster. The food was delicious, and Wally ended up paying for the check, all $82.29 of it.

As they exited, something caught Artemis' eye. There was an alleyway full of tourist like shops. Wally noticed her staring and smiled. "Care to go for a little shopping?" he asked lightheartedly.

"Actually, that sounds fun," she pulled him over to a sunglass shop. They each tried on different funny glasses, laughing at how they looked.

"How do I look?" Wally asked.

Artemis turned to find Wally in neon pink sunglasses that spelled out hot stuff on them. "Not bad Baywatch, not bad," She replied. "But I think we would totally rock these pairs." She pulled out two new pairs of glasses. One of them was pink and green with bows and love arrows inside, whilst the other was a red and yellow pair with small lightning bolts.

They laughed as they tried them on. "Here I'll buy them for us," Wally said.

"Not this time, you paid for dinner so I can pay for this," Artemis said, thinking to how her mother told her that boys appreciated when their dates also paid sometimes. Wally protested, but Artemis wouldn't listen, purchasing the cheap plastic glasses for a small fee.

As she handed Wally the sunglasses, he smiled. "Souvenir!" he said cheekily. Artemis rolled her eyes but smiled, grabbing his hand to drag him to other shops.

Wally stopped for a moment, pointing out a shirt. "Hey look at that," he said. Artemis turned to see a black shirt that said Superboy + Miss Martian in a heart.

"Maybe one day there'll be Kid Flash + Artemis shirts like that," she said.

"Yea, but I'd prefer if it said spitfire," Wally responded.

"Spitfire?" Artemis asked, clearly confused about the meaning of the word.

Wally looked down at her and smiled. "You're my spitfire Artemis," he started. "Kent Nelson told me that I should find my own spitfire, someone who doesn't let me get away anything. And that person is you. You always, always challenge me, and you make me better and force me to improve. You don't put up with my dumb antics and that's just the way I want it. Maybe it might have annoyed me at once, but it's one of the things I love most about you now Artemis."

Artemis produced a truly happy and genuine smile. "That might be the sweetest thing I've ever heard escape your mouth Wally West." She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. Wally opened his mouth but Artemis interrupted. "Just kiss me already you geek." Wally closed his mouth and smiled for a second. They leaned in, and their lips made contact. Like their first kiss during New Years, this was soft and pure. They separated before leaning in for a second and then third kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since New Years," Wally chuckled.

"God me too Wally," Artemis replied.

Wally felt a small shake from the archer. "Are you okay Artemis? Did you just shiver or something?"

"Yea, I guess I'm just cold," she said, shivering again.

"Here, wear my jacket," Wally said, handing her his black sweatshirt.

"Thanks Baywatch," Artemis said, smiling at him as she put on the large jacket. "So, what do you want to do now, it's only 9:15," Artemis asked as they had reach the end of the alleyway of shops.

"Hmm, my aunt Iris made brownies so we could go to the Allen's house to watch netflix and have dessert if you want?" Wally suggested.

"That sounds fun," Artemis said. "How do you want to get there? Maybe a taxi..?" she stopped as she saw Wally grinning, clearly with a plan behind his emerald eyes. Wally looked around, making sure no one could see them. She realized one second too late as Wally scooped her up and began running. They may not have been escaping from tanks, but Artemis' heart raced just as much as the first time he carried her in Bialya. She laughed and slapped his chest lightly, starting to love the surprises that came with dating the Kid Flash.

Wally set her down peacefully, right outside the front door of the house. He then pulled out a key to open the door. "Weird to think that the Flash, the fastest man alive and member of the Justice League actually lives here," Artemis said.

"Yea," Wally chuckled. "Now imagine finding out that your uncle was the Flash when you were just a kid."

"Hey, that's definitely better than having supervillains as your family," she replied.

"Can't argue with that!" Wally said as he went to the kitchen, bringing back a plate of brownies. "How many you want?" he asked, his face already stuffed full of the dessert.

"Um, just the one will do, thanks," she said, finding herself surprised to be happy that Wally was back to his usual eating habits. She was definitely glad that in public, he actually ate nicely and properly, not being a slob, but she was grateful that he was himself when it was just the two of them.

Wally shrugged. "More for me then," he said, smiling.

Artemis hopped onto the couch, turning on Netflix. She wrapped the single blanket around herself. Wally plopped down on the couch. "Are there any other blankets?" Wally asked.

"Um…" Artemis started, looking around. "I think this is the only one."

"Ah ok," Wally started.

"Don't worry Baywatch," Artemis interjected. "We can share."

Wally bounced over to the couch and Artemis wrapped the blanket around them. She was almost on top of Wally, and she liked cuddling with him, enjoying the feeling of his warm and lean body. They ended up settling on a mild action/horror movie. Neither of them could focus on the movie, their thoughts instead dwelled on each other.

Wally suddenly flinched, hard, as if he had been jump scared. "You okay Wally?" Artemis asked, concerned.

"Um yea," he said. "Its, its nothing."

Artemis could tell something was up. "Wally if you want me to open up and trust in you, then you have to do the same with me. Now what is it."

Wally paused for a second before speaking. His voice was soft. "When that character died, it reminded me too much of another death."

"Wally who?" She asked. "No one has died in the league or team for years." Wally just stared right at her, dipping his head a bit but maintaining full eye contact. Artemis realized he was referring to her death. Her face turned soft. "You don't mean," she started, pointing at herself. Wally slowly nodded. "Wally but I didn't die, I'm here and I'm fine."

"I know," he said softly. "But it's just that when that happened to you, my world fell apart for a little bit. I became so mad and angry and sad all at once. I hadn't realized how much you meant to me, and when you died it all hit me. I just can't imagine that happening again," he finished.

"Hey," Artemis said. "I'm here for the long time Baywatch, and don't you forget-" She was interrupted as Wally pulled her into a kiss. She gasped a bit, before kissing right back. They began to makeout, completely forgetting about the movie. Artemis was on top of Wally, her hips grinding against his. She ran his fingers through his red hair, as he did the same to her long blond locks. They pulled each other closer, their bodies fully connected on the couch. 15 minutes passed and they were still going at it. A door suddenly opened.

"Hello!?" A female voice said. "Are you watching TV in there Wally?"

The duo fell off the couch, startled from the sudden entrance. Wally used his superspeed to clean up, putting Artemis back on the couch with the blanket around them, and his arm just on her shoulder.

"Yea, just watching Netflix with Artemis," he shouted to her. "That's my Aunt Iris, she's Barry's wife," he whispered to Artemis. As Iris walked in, Wally stood up to greet her. Artemis stood up, following right behind.

"Wow, she's just as cute as you told me Wally," she said to Wally, a bit too loudly to the point where Artemis could easily overhear.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally exclaimed, his face turning red.

Artemis smiled. "It's great to meet you Mrs. Allen."

Iris hugged her. "Don't bother with Mrs. Allen, Iris will do fine," She said earnestly. "And if Wally ever misbehaves, just tell me and I'll deal with him personally," she said, smiling.

"Oh I think we would both have to take care of him," Artemis said, taking a strong liking to the first member of Wally's family she met.

Wally stood off to the side, his facing turning as red as his hair. Artemis grabbed his hand as they finished watching the movie, sneaking in kisses whenever Iris left the room. After the movie finished, they walked outside together, before Wally picked her up to carry her home. As he raced to her house, she produced a truly happy laugh, thrilled with their first date together.

Wally set her down gently right outside her house. "So," he began. "Can I expect a second date?" he asked.

Artemis smiled. "I think your chances are pretty good," she said, before pulling him in for a last deep kiss. Artemis began to take off the black sweatshirt to give back to Wally but he stopped her.

"You can keep it Arty," he said, smiling.

"Thanks Wall-man, that's sweet of you" she said, flashing him a smirk.

Wally grinned. "I will see you..tomorrow actually, in the cave," he said.

Artemis smirked at him. "Cya then Baywatch," she said before walking into her home. As they left, they both smiled, recounting their perfect first date. After Artemis went to her room, she saw a red and yellow blur in a circle around her house. She smiled, realizing Wally was just letting out all his happy and nervous energy. She plopped down in her bed, pulling out her phone to text Zatanna about the night.

Wally raced home, screaming as he went, glad the date went exactly how he wanted.


End file.
